Captured
by tigerpanther
Summary: Kagami Taiga is one of the most wanted criminals in the country (only one person knows his real identity) and Aomine Daiki and the other four miracle's first task is to capture him alive. What if Kagami and Aomine started falling for each other? AoKaga (eventually) , GoMxKagami, KiKaga (depends)
1. Chapter 1

**I just got to write this down, ugh, I was reading this novel for the past few days (that explains for the late update, and it had influenced me again)**

**Warning: GoMxKagami (Enough said) though eventual AoKaga of KiKaga (depends)**

**Disclaimer: The boys are not mine**

**A/N: This is an AU so expect Ooc-ness. If you want to stick within the original story and hate or don't like the idea of GoMxKagami or AoKaga or KiKaga , then don't read. No flames please, you've been warned. **

**-Taiga's Past-**

It was the happiest day of my life. I can still remember it clearly like it was yesterday and not nine years ago. We were celebrating my older brother's eleventh birthday. Our mom told us that dad will be home at around 8 in that evening, and that was good news since dad always came home after midnight because of his work at the plantation.

We're not rich. We barely made it. My mom had to sell one of her two books and even the dress she had just to buy a whole chicken and a small chocolate cake for Tatsuya's day. Our parents always do that, they always try to save as much money as they can but when it comes to us, they simply don't care. I guess that's how lucky we are.

While mom is cooking the chicken, Tatsuya and I decided to play basketball at the worn out court around the corner of our house. I can still remember how much I enjoyed that time. Tatsuya started teaching me how to dribble correctly while running.

"Taiga! You won't make it to the Grand Camp if you're so lousy like that Taiga." He mocked me.

Oh yes, we were also celebrating the fact that he got admitted to Yosen Military School, with scholarship grant of course. You see, here in Japan, when you turn ten, the government will give you sets of exams. If you got superior marks, then they'll offer you a scholarship grant to the three grandest schools: Rakuzan, Yosen, and Touo.

If you get an average score, there are still other schools that would admit you, though you can't enter the other three; it was only for the prodigies. If you fail, then the government will send you to labor camps, and until you reach the age of 65, you have to work there. Dad is working there.

"I'll make it!" I shouted to him and pick up the ball again.

We played more. He tried to catch me while I run with the ball. It was fun, really fun.

I pick up the ball again, and throw it at Tatsuya's direction. He tried to stop me, and I did try to stop myself. But it was too late. I already threw the ball before I realized that a police officer is walking in that direction. It hit his stupid face big time.

With swift moves, he was already in front of me. He was scowling. He raised his fists and readied for a punch. I should've run, I should've apologized, but I didn't. That's how stubborn I was, well even now. I look at him straight in the eye, which made him angrier than he already was.

Tatsuya intervene. He tried to calm down the ugly officer. "We're so sorry about that sir!" He raised his hands in surrender. "He's just eight, he don't know what he's doing."

It's not surprising at all, since Tatsuya really hate fights. What an irony, he'll be staying at Yosen's Grand Camp after a month. The officer just shove him off.

"Shut up!" He shouted at my brother. He then faces me and continued what he was planning. He punched me, hard, at the jaw. I stumbled backwards. And I felt a kick in my stomach. I even stop breathing for a couple of seconds. Damn, that hurts.

Tatsuya tried again. "Sir, please stop it!" His voice was shaking. "I'll pay you, with anything I've got!"

I tried to shout at him. It was so pathetic because it was an accident, and the officer is too stupid to let a ball hit his face thrown by a kid. I tried but I can't. Damn him.

But that stopped the officer and smiled wickedly at my brother. Then later, our mother came running towards us. She's holding a very dirty pouch with cash money inside. That was all we got!

The officer took what's inside, everything. But he demanded more. "It seems that you're cooking?"

"Yes sir." Our mother whispered.

"Let me take a look at it then." He chuckled.

After a few minutes, my mom held a medium box of Tupperware. "I'm taking it then." Then the police left.

My mom looked at me first, coldly, before going back to our house.

I stayed there. I'm mad. Why are we so helpless! And then I felt Tatsuya's hard grip on my shoulders, he's shaking me.

"Why did you do that?" He snarled.

I glared back at him. "It was an accident oniichan!"

"No, I didn't mean that Taiga. Why did you glare at the police officer?!"

"Well, it was his fault in the first place. He's too stupid to see the ball coming!"

He sighed and then hugged me tight. I can feel him shaking. "Don't do that again little brother. You hear me?"

"Why? It's not that it was my—"

"Just don't. They're officers, they have the power to do the things they had to do."

"But—"  
"I don't want them hurting you Taiga. So please, stay out of trouble okay?"

We stayed like that for a moment. I cried too. Not because of the pain that I'm feeling but because my brother's day was ruined because of me.

"I'm sorry about your chicken Oniichan."

"It's okay. I'll buy tons of it when we're already rich. He smiled and carried me back home in a piggyback.

"Oniichan?" I whispered.

"Hmn?"

"I'm sorry."

Later that night, we received a letter from the government carried by a soldier this time. Our mom stared at it for a few minutes, eyes wide, with labored breathing. And then she cried. The letter stated that the government just sent my dad to the war fronts, to work for the barrack's construction.

We had no power. We didn't say a word to the officer at all. I was too you to understand that my dad will never go home again. Too young to know how much the government controls our lives, us, the poor.

Later that night, I accidentally poured some rubbing alcohol at the ice that was supposed to be used for my bruises. And I was amazed when it caught fire instantly; the fire came from the lamp next to it. An idea came up immediately.

I put some ice in one of my dad's old socks, balled it up at the size of my knuckles. I wet it with alcohol and let the fire touch it. Then I used my sling-shot to directly hit a police car in the streets. No one noticed the fire before it was already big. There's no evidence left. That was the first crime I did. And I've never felt so happy.

**Miracles**

It really is boring. All the home works, all the drills, everything is a piece of cake. That's why skipping lectures and trainings is my top priority now. "Man, if they let us graduate in no time, I guess we'd be able to surpass our seniors."

"Aominecchi, you're too confident-ssu." Kise said while opening chocolates that came from his admirers.

"What? You mean you want to stay here even though we already know the drills and trainings?" I asked him. "Not that you care, but it's too boring here inside."

The door opened, Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara entered. We are the five prodigies, the miracles the whole nation is talking about after having a perfect mark in our exams. No one, in our generation can match our intellectual capacities and physical abilities. Only experience, that's the only part where our seniors are ahead of us.

Murasakibara showed us a wanted poster. I snorted.

"What are you laughing at?" He glared at me while pushing his eyeglasses.

"What?" I laughed more. "Last time I check, they had a different picture of this guy."

"That's because they don't know him-ssu." Kise interjected, reaching for the paper.

Murasakibara kept on eating while Akashi and Midorima play chess in the table near the window.

"But I think he's really cool-ssu!" Once again, Kise starts to tell us his admiration to this criminal.

"What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you see, the government is certain that he's also a teenager!" He smiled dreamily. I think he had a crush on this mysterious guy. "This light-san!"

"-San? You talk like you admire him, why don't you use your usual Cchi thing?"

"It's because he's still a criminal. And the moment we graduate, we'll be enemies." His eyes widened. "I'll be the one who'll catch him!"

Again, I rolled my eyes. I can't help but to admire the physical and mental prowess of this criminal as well. You see, he really made the government look stupid and useless. He doesn't use any military equipment at all that's why it's hard to trace him. No fingerprints left, and even if there was, there's no match. Though, what I respect about this one is that he may be a thief and he made us look bad, but he never killed a person.

"Last night, he robbed a bank." Akashi said.

"Really?" I said. It was more than a tone of sarcasm rather than question.

"This criminal, jumped at a four story building and used the sewers to escape." He added.

"Wow" Kise voiced out what I thought. "That high? And yet no one managed to catch him-ssu?"

Akashi shrugged. "Even though he had a superhuman agility, I'm sure he's still hurt. Though it really amazes me how he got inside without making a fuss. After that jump, he headed under the sewers, he must had taken enough turns before going to his destination, also not touching the walls. They lost track of him."

"Man, I really want to catch this guy." I said. "If I did that, I'd be a hero." I snorted.

"I want to see him too. I want to ask him why he wasted such talents." Midorima said.

…..

Two days after that talk, the five of us were called by our superiors.

"I would like to give you this task. If you succeed, you'll be able to graduate as early as you can imagine."

"Okay, I'm listening." I said, the other just look at the commander.

"Last night, Light had managed to get something inside the barracks of Yosen."

My eyes widened at that. No one can ever infiltrate that place without being caught. "Light-san?" Kise said, with amazement in his tone.

"Yes, that criminal managed to get something important to our government." He added.

"Something?" Akashi repeated. "What is that something sir?"

"For once, Mr. Akashi, don't ask question."

Akashi fell silent, but I know he hated the treatment.

"So what do you want us to do?" Murasakibara said.

"I want you to capture him." He smiled. "Alive of course."

"That's all?" Midorima asked. "And we'll graduate?"

"With flying colors and high positions." He smiled oh so sweetly. "If you can capture him."

"We will capture him." I said, excitement started to rise wake me. This is the moment I've been waiting for.

"What's the lead sir?" Again, it was Akashi who asked the important questions.

The commander opened the small drawer in his table and took a small box. He opened it and showed us what's inside.

"A necklace." I said. It was a silver chained necklace with a silver ring.

"I believe he left that while he's on doing his dirty work inside the barracks." He handed the necklace to Akashi. "You can visit the place and start investigating. I'll give you two weeks to capture him, and if not, you'll repeat a whole year in this military school. Dismiss."

We all stand straight and salute. "Sir yes sir!"

The mysterious boy, he will be our first assignment. I can't wait to face him.

**Enemy**

I almost laughed at the "wanted" picture hanging at the walls of a small supermarket. It was a picture of a boy, with black hair and black skin. Underneath states, "Wanted: Light" and in a smaller font, his crimes were listed.

I know that the authorities were looking for me, ever since I destroyed one of their fighting planes when I was thirteen, I am seventeen now. I made them look foolish, that's why they hate me so much. They'd pay millions just to catch me. Their problem though, they don't know what I really look like.

Nobody knew I was Kagami Taiga except for my partner. My mom and Tatsuya thought that I'm dead, they're living at Seirin now, one of the biggest and richest cities of the country.

I failed the exam when I was ten. My mom cried, even Tetsuya tried to talk to his superiors, but once you were mark as a reject of the society, troops will gather you around, together with your fellow rejects and sent you to labor camps. But believe me, there's no such thing as labor camps, only concentration camps. They're eradicating or annihilating us.

But I managed to escape thanks to my speed and agility and Kuroko Tatsuya. We manage to survive in the streets of Kaijou using my own abilities, while he made sure to tend to my wounds. What happened didn't destroy us, it made us stronger.

"Kagami-kun, let's go." I look at Kuroko and nodded.

Another thing, I heard that there are five boys who aced the exams. That was a first time, since no one, not in the history of this country, had ever received perfect scores until them. Well, they're not my problem anymore, if I'm correct, they're probably living a celebrity life inside their chosen military school.

(TBC)

Updates depends :D hope you enjoy this


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the time! :D And I'm sorry for starting this while the other stories are not yet finish T_T but as I said before, I find it hard when I'm working in only one or two stories, really sorry guys. Anyways thanks again everyone.

**Warnings: please refer to the previous chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys**

**Enemy- Kagami's POV**

**Partner- Kuroko's**

**Miracles- Aomine's**

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

**Enemy**

I don't know how long I stayed in bed after stealing a small bottle of capsule inside the barracks, but damn, I can still feel the pain I had suffered. I remembered I was shot at my right arm, that explains the throb, heat, and sting that makes me go jelly whenever I move. And I also injured my left foot again when I jumped at the gates, so much for traveling tomorrow.

I opened my eyes, it must be late now or past midnight since the surrounding's covered in shadows. "Ugggh!" I grunt in pain, even breathing is painful, must hurt my rib cage as well.

Kuroko was sleeping beside me. He had managed to drag me back in this abandoned building near black port, just beside the black lagoon of Seiho. This place is what we call the dark cave, typical for unrestrained outskirts town, though there are no caves and it is not that dark, only abandoned buildings and the tracks of fire that had killed almost all the residents here.

Of course, the dark cave is now the area where homeless people, just like us, stayed, don't forget the syndicates and criminals *ahem*, and wanderers. A few more blocks from the north and you'll see a different view. There's a wide and tall iron gate, now that's the Yosen Military School, inside you'll also see subdivisions and markets, that's Seirin. My brother and mother are there. The government gave them house and lot the moment my brother graduated in Yosen. I saw his picture in the papers last month, he's the top of the graduating class.

Kuroko and I had this unspoken rule that every Weekends we'll stay on this place. I just want to stay closer to them, my family, even though it means that I had to sneak out every now and then.

Since I had nothing to do, and I can't sleep, I guess I'll just stare at the dark ceiling. THWAK!

"Ouch!" I touched my face with my good arms. "Kuroko, if you want me to wake up, I'm already awake. And you don't have to hurt my face you idiot!" I snarled.

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun, but can you hear that?" He sat up.

We stayed still, not making any noise, distinguishing every sound our ears can identify. That's odd, usually it was me who first hears the movements around us, even though we're sleeping.

"What is it?" I whispered.

He was already helping me to stand up. I put my good arm around him and slowly, we move out of our area and headed to the deeper part of the building.

"Some people who wanted to take our place." He answered a matter of fact. I already know that.

"Let's move then." I agreed. Usually we don't give up our territories that easily, with just one look that came from me, people back out, but I don't have much strength now, and they might have weapons. Kuroko won't stand a chance.

We settled in a darker and colder room, half of the walls already gave up and now we're facing the lagoon and a starless sky. I leaned my back on the wall as Kuroko did the same. I smiled at him. Ever since we escaped from that hell, I've became a big brother to him. We're family now.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Hmmn?"

"Why did you go there last night?" He asked with anger in his voice.

Ah, so I've only slept, not passed out, just snoozing, for a whole day. "You know why Kuroko."

"No, I don't really get it." He said, he's not looking at me, and his expression is still the same, but I can feel the irritation in his tone.

I sighed. "Since we're already here in Yosen, I thought I might not let the chance go."

"You're smart, but dumb at the same time Kagami-kun."

"Hey! You moron!" I moved but cringed in pain again.

"What if they caught you?" He whispered.

"They didn't. They will never catch me." I close my eyes. What happened last night? Well, when we visited old-man Kiyoshi, Kuroko's grandfather, near the Port, believe me it was one of the poorest district of Japan, he'd been having this high fever.

The old man didn't know we were there of course, it's just like we always do. We visit him every night before heading to Seirin, Kuroko left money or food, sometimes medicines, at old-man Kiyoshi's backdoor. As we're about to leave, military truck arrived at the neighborhood. We watched from the rooftop of a six story building.

Military officers knocked at the doors of the residence. After three knocks and ifthe doors are not yet open, they'll kick it hard and enter. "Those bastards."

Old-man Kiyoshi's door opened after the second knock, Kuroko watched closely.

"Relax there buddy." I patted his head.

I estimated that it was after twenty minutes before the officer inside gone out. Kuroko was so worried that he almost jumped there and then. "Relax, I'll find out what's going on." I said. As quickly as I can, I tried to put on my cap and a faded blue jacket before jumping my way down using fire exit staircases.

What I managed to hear from the stupid soldiers almost made me lose control. Almost. I had to bite my tongue to keep my mouth shut. I headed to where Kuroko is and told him everything.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko said, waking me up to reality. "What are we going to do now?"

"You've got to believe me okay buddy? I already got the cure. Besides, I think we need to move old-man Kiyoshi out for safety, or else the authorities will suspect him." I said.

"Where?"

"There's no better way but to seek help from old-Junpei." I managed a soft laugh.

"He's a rebel." Kuroko pointed out.

"Yes, but he's our only hope. I don't want old-man Kiyoshi die." I smiled at my partner.

"Okay, but how're we going to do that?" He asked.

"Tomorrow, we'll go at old Junpei's place."

"Kirisaki? But it will take us a whole day of walk, with the delay we might take it a little longer." The delay is my weak and injured body. Nah, I heal fast. I'll manage traveling fast.

"Kuroko, we have another ten days to save your grandpa okay?" I said. "It was the second day since he got ill. According to the stupid officials, residents who got the new virus had ten days before their body gives up."

"Yes, but he's too old—"

"In two days, we'll be at old-Junpei's house, we'll ask for his help. And besides, I already stole the cure. Trust me buddy, yeah?"

We stayed silent for a long time. And I guess I fell asleep again after that.

* * *

**Miracles**

Day One of mission

We are now heading to the small town near the Port. Kise and I are dressed differently. And when I say differently it means we're dressed in a tattered and faded jeans, dirty tees, and worn out shoes. We need to look like we're street people.

Akashi told us the plan yesterday. Murasakibara, Akashi and Midorima will stay at the headquarters to monitor us through earpiece and talk box. We need to be as invisible as we can. The question is why do we have to bother investigating the small town near in the Port?

The answer is simple. You see, to be able to improve the medical capabilities of the country, the government choose the poorest towns to be experimented. They develop new virus and contaminate the waters of the people, then improve a stronger cure for that virus. After a few days, they'll be sending cures to these people, if, yes there's an IF word there, they wanted to let the people live.

And considering the fact that I'm working for the government, I really feel pathetic, like a dog or a puppet.

"That town is the only one with water contamination. The cure had been developed, and it was stolen by Light." Akashi explained. "He knows where the cure is located as well."

"Oh-ssu!" Kise commented. "So that means, Light-san must be close to someone who is living in that place!" He smiled cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes. It was obvious.

And now we're here, traveling the streets of Kirisaki. Akashi said we needed to at least start in this district before heading at our target place. We need to get information about this criminal, and the streets are the best answer to that.

"Aominecchi…" Kise's voice came from my earpiece.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I'm outside Kirisaki now, I'll be entering this old bar near the boundary." He informed me.

"Okay, I'm still here, maybe three blocks away from you. I'd be staying in this alley for a few minutes, I'll ask the beggars here about Light. Inform me when something's wrong."

"Okay-ssu, I'm going dark." He said. That means he's going to turn off his talk box, a tiny microphone inside our mouths which enables us to communicate despite our distances between each other.

* * *

**Partner**

I think it was the first time I saw Kagami-kun took an interest over someone. No way! Yes he flirts from time to time but that's because he needed to. You see, this is what happened a while ago. We entered the bar near the boundary of the Port and Kirisaki, we've managed to move faster, considering the fact that Kagami-kun's injured.

While he's taking his time talking and *flirting* to Imayoushi-san, one of the bar tender, I was in the corner, betting on who will win in the brawl. It was pretty popular here, except when cops decided to interfere and get some cash, it's pretty much fun.

I'm betting on this big muscle guy, other than the way he shout *muscles*, he's a good fighter. Not as good as Kagami-kun though, Kagami-kun is a prodigy whom the government wanted to make as their pet rat.

I've managed to triple our cash now. The guy won another round, the crowd's cheering and trying to shove someone in the center for another brawl. No one dared.

When I was about to turn my back and head to Kagami-kun, a blonde tall boy was pushed in the middle. He's scowling and looking pissed. The crowd cheered again, I look at Kagami-kun and this time he was eyeing the boy. He gave me a signal, "Place the bet on the pretty boy." That's what he said.

I followed. To be honest, I'm not sure whether this Blondie can manage to throw Muscles outside the small circle, he's like half the size of his opponent. But Kagami-kun's the expert.

* * *

**ENEMY**

Wow, what does a pretty boy doing in here? I whistled. I studied him, despite the fact that his clothes are dirty and his hair is messy, and he looks like he can't even outrun Kuroko in a relay (in other words he looks like a weakling), still, he was scowling and not shouting or escaping. It looks like he's thinking, deeply thinking. Okay, not all street people do that.

When he stands up and look at the big guy in front of him without any hesitation or fear in his face, I know, he's going to win the fight. And boy I was right, when he posed for his stance, stance that I've seen Military officers do, I've got a funny warning inside my head. But I shoved it off. People can pick up fighting styles everywhere anyway.

Okay, so I'll talk to Imayoushi first and at the same time not letting Kuroko out of my sight. He's a troublesome boy, and he always got into trouble. Sigh.

"So, what do you think of our offer?" He smiled creepily.

"I don't know, I mean I'm busy today." I winked and smiled sweetly. "But what can you say about you know, the issue in the black market the other day?" I'm making small talk just to gather information, might as well useful when the time comes.

"Hmmn? I don't really care about those peop—" His eyes widened.

I look at the direction and saw that the pretty boy was stabbed from behind. That's dirty work. I don't know why I did this, but I just did okay! I threw smoke bombs in that course; everyone panicked and run in all directions.

I grabbed Kuroko's hand and headed to the center, pretty boy's trying to stand up. "Let me help you." I offered my hand.

He hesitated for a few seconds, but later, he accepted my offer. So I run as fast as my injured body could, holding two people and leading them in a secluded corner. Beside one of the trash bins, I decided to stop, moreover, the pretty boy's bleeding.

"Kuroko, tend his wounds." I said. Kuroko just nodded and checked him. I was leaning my back on the wall beside them, I don't feel alright as well, I think my wound opened again.

"It's not too deep, but it can get infected." Kuroko said.

"Just give me two minutes buddy," I panted. "I'll steal something in the pharmacy two corners from here."

Kuroko nodded and patted my head. "Be careful Kagami-kun."

I heard pretty boy muttered something.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you save me-ssu?" He said. I looked at him, a blush was plastered in his pace.

"You don't want me to?" I returned his question. That must have annoyed him because he glared at me.

"I can protect myself-ssu thank you very much!" I protested.

"Yep buddy and you just did." I rolled my eyes and stand up. "Now I've got to do something about your wound."

* * *

**MIRACLE**

Kise said he went in this bar right? I was about to enter but I heard a sound of explosion. And based on the smoke that managed to escape from the tiny holes of the windows and the lines of the door, I know that it's a smoke bomb. I almost forgot that these street people know how to make this kind of toy. An effective escape toy.

It may be my imagination, but I saw someone dragging two people with him. His movements are a little stiff and he looks like he's in pain. Funny, I was able to study him but the fact that he's holding a very familiar blond guy didn't catch my attention before they're meters away from me. "Kise, you're such an idiot."

I followed them. They stopped at this corner, I hide behind the piles of stinky garbages. I can still hear them, I readied my knife, just in case they're going to attack Kise.

After a few more exchange of words, I learned that they help him and that idiot is wounded. "What a pain!"

"Oi! What are you doing here hiding?" Someone touched my shoulder. I look up and saw the most beautiful boy I've ever seen in my life. And he also got this beautiful crimson eyes that matches his hair.

"Uhmm…" Come on Daiki, say something!

"You seem to eavesdrop in our conversation, why?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Yes, why?" He said again.

"…"

"You know him?" He said, "Ah you know him."

As if on cue, Kise said called me, "Aominecchi!"

"Yes, I know him. We were from the same district and ended up walking here."

He eyed me suspiciously.

"You know, looking for food and cash." I rolled my eyes. "You're from the streets right? Then you know what I'm talking about." I slapped his hands and he cringed a little bit.

"Just don't do anything funny, especially to my little brother. I'll be back within a minute."

"Whatever."

After a minute, the guy was already back. And he's holding bandages and cleaning materials for wounds. I made a mental note inside my head. 'He's fast like a Light. He managed to steal equipment. He seemed to observe his surroundings and pay attention to our every move. He also never told me his name, unlike the other guy here who's helping Kise. And one last thing, he's trying to hide the fact that his foot hurts.'

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know my name?"

I just shrugged and acted like I don't care.

"Taiga." He answered and smiled. "Hey, we're not bad people."

What a pretty smile. I curse myself inside. He's a boy and worse, a street boy who steal things!

"I know-ssu." Kise answered. "That's because you saved me."

This guy is too smart and too talented compared to the typical street people. He might be the country's most wanted criminal, Light, and he might not be. I'm not yet sure. Or he may have a connection with him.

He caught me staring at him and winks mischievously. 'If this guy's Light, it would be a waste.' I sighed. 'But if he's Light, wow, he's…hot.' What the hell Daiki, stop whatever you're thinking. You're a guy for Pete's sake.

I heard him chuckled softly before he closed his eyes again. 'No, Light is not this guy. He's too much.' I said to myself over and over again. 'But he can be.'

"Let's just stay here for a couple of hours. Tomorrow, when your friend is a bit better, you can go on your own ways too." He spoke softly.

I nodded, not sure whether he saw it or not. We do need to take a rest.

* * *

**TBC**

Hope you enjoy! (I've been trying to update yesterday but there's an error)


End file.
